Sick (Downfall)
Synopsis To help Adam, the group has to go out to find more supplies while looking for the rest of their group. Nick tries to help Adam keep his hope up. Plot The RV turns onto the highway, Daniel saying if Nick's group is still around, they'll be on the beach. Gina, however, says if they don't get Adam some medicine, he will die. Rachel looks at Nick and says they need to stop. "We can continue on foot." Nick shakes his head, saying they can't. Lola says there might be some medicine at the college she used to attend. The group pulls up to the college and Katrina, Daniel and Mark get out and begin killing some undead, allowing Gina, Lola and Claire to run into the building, the other three following while Octavia, Trey, Nick, Rachel, Kira and Adam stay in the RV and wait. In the building, the group is walking through. Claire thanks Gina for helping Adam. Gina says it isn't a problem. "There's too many people trying to hurt each other. Some of us gotta stick together." Adam asks Nick why he's trying to save him so bad and Nick says they're family now. Adam says his family is gone but Nick denies, Rachel agreeing with Nick. She adds they all need to support each other, now they're all they got. The group enters the cafeteria and find the medical supplies as well as many dead bodies and undead. Katrina takes her katana and swings it at a military undead while Daniel shoves one back, then smashes it's head with his pipe. Gina grabs the meds and throws it to Claire, yelling for her and Katrina to get it outside and leave. "We're supposed to stick together!" Claire shouts. However, Gina, Daniel, Mark and Lola are surrounded and fighting their way. Katrina says they need to run and they escape the building. Katrina slams into a teenager coming from one of the rooms. He points his gun at them, asking who they are. Trey is looking outside when he tells Octavia he sees Abby. She looks out and sees the young girl running to the buildings from some undead. Octavia opens the door and yells for her to run to them. Abby hugs them while Kira takes out the undead. Octavia asks if she's okay and Abby nods. Beneath her sleeve on her wrist, we see a bite that the others are oblivious to. Grady, the boy, asks why they're here. "We needed supplies. Our friend is dying." Grady says his dad was a surgeon and offers to help. Claire sees more undead coming and Grady shoots them. They run to the RV and run in. Kira asks where her family is and Katrina says they told them to leave. Kira panics and shakes her head, laying in the back. While Grady is finishing with Adam, Nick is with him. Grady says he'll be fine within a few days. Nick thanks him and Grady goes to talk to Katrina and Octavia up front. Adam thanks Nick for what he said before. "I know now that I have something to live for." Nick smiles at him and tells him to rest. When they get back to the beach, Everyone begins getting out when Nick yells for Octavia to keep the kids and Kira inside. Adam hears and looks out the window. He looks horrified. Nick, Rachel, Katrina, Grady, Claire and Vivian all look in terror at two dead bodies and a lot of blood, who we cannot see. Co-starring *Emjay Anthony as Trey *Marlowe Peyton as Abby *Munro Chambers as Grady Dewitt Deaths *Two unknown members of Nick's Group. Trivia *Abby is found. However, she was bit. *Many of the cast members status are now unknown. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes